


"Will you marry me?"

by pennn



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennn/pseuds/pennn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil asks Dan to marry him. Fluff, happy stuff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I was on the plane and this came into mind...  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Pen x

Phil had had this all planned out. 

He had prepared a speech.

He had memorized said speech.

And yet his mind was completely blank right now.

 

Him and Dan were lying on the roof, watching as the sun set under the horizon. Dan was glowing golden under the dying rays of light. It was a weird coincidence-this was exactly how Dan lit up Phil's life. 

Phil shifted—the small, velvet box nudging him gently on the thigh. He was so nervous-what if he screwed this up? What if the ring didn't fit? What if Dan thought he wasn't being sincere enough?  He didn't know which was worse. He glanced at Dan--the boy had his eyes closed, basking in the warmth of the remaining sun. Phil still couldn't remember his speech, but time was running out. He wanted to do this before the sun set. He subtly laid a hand on the box—good; the ring was still there. 

"Dan?" Phil asked, sitting up. God, Phil hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt. 

"Mm?" Dan opened his eyes and turned his head, facing him. He looked absolutely beautiful. 

Phil took a deep breath. "I need you to promise you're not going to interrupt me in the next five minutes."

Dan looked at him skeptically. "...Okay. I promise."

"So...God, how do I start this?" Phil muttered to himself, letting out a nervous chuckle. 

"Dan, we have been dating since 2009—that's around seven years now--and trust me when I say these seven years have been the best years of my life." Dan looked as if he was about to say something, but Phil held up a warning finger, and Dan immediately nodded and shut his mouth. 

"You. You’re the reason for that happiness. You saved me, Dan Howell. You filled my life with colour when it was only in black and white. I could easily talk on for hours about the ways you light up my world, but I won't do that. Not today. Not now, anyway." Phil paused, taking in Dan's watery eyes. He looked out to the sun, mostly below the horizon. 

"I love holding hands with you. Whether we're on the street, or in the privacy of our little flat. I love running my hands through your hair, especially when it lulls you to sleep. I love it when you fall asleep on me. I love it when you prance around the kitchen as if you know what you're doing with all the pots and pans when you actually have no idea. I love coming home to you, especially after a long day. Lying there in your arms is undeniably one of the best things there are in this world."

Phil heard Dan let out a gasp as he reached into his pocket and took out the little box. He flipped it open and revealed the simple silver band that sat amongst the black cushion. 

"I promise I'll be here through everything, the best and the worst. Every existential crisis, every mental breakdown; Every smile, every laugh. You will always come first—before YouTube, before everything. You already do, really, but I wanted you to hear me say it. I promise to love you for as long as I live, and if there is a life after that, I will love you then. Daniel James Howell, will you marry me, and make me the happiest man alive?"

Tears were streaming down Dan's face as he nodded vigorously. "Yes. Oh my god, Phil. Yes. Of course. Why did you even need to ask, you numpty? Of course I would say yes. Oh my god." 

Phil was crying tears of joy, with a smile so large it was threatening to split his face open. He took out the ring and slid it on Dan's finger. Dan held up his hand to the last ray of sunlight—it looked so right. It felt so right. They were actually engaged. 

As twilight descended upon the two on the roof, Dan's head was laid on Phil's chest, Phil's arm wound tightly around Dan's waist. Phil watched as the younger boy fiddled with the ring on his finger, looking ridiculously happy. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Phil."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you guys liked it!  
> Until next time :)
> 
> Pen x


End file.
